bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Littlest Fish
Plot The guppies read the Littlest Fish Episode plan # Molly as Princess Mollyella # Deema as Princess Deemalina # Nonny as Prince Nonnerrita # Artie as King Artie # Loretta as Queen Loretta # Gil as Prince Gil # Goby as Prince Goby # Oona as Princess Oona # Boris as Prince Boris # Julia as the Royal Fairy # Mr Kempe as the Troll Gate Keeper # Mrs Kempe as Captain Jordan Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies beginning to tell a fairytale.) Loretta: "Alright everyone.Are you ready to hear the play verison of the Littlest Fish?Use your imagination to picture the story." Artie: "Once upon a time there was a King and Queen.Played by me and Loretta.The king and Queen we're ready to retire to the tropics.Before departing it was necessary to pick one of their three daughters to rule the kingdom.It all begin one day when the sisters we're playing croquet." Nonnerrita: "Of course.They'll pick me.I'm the oldest." Deemalina: "Well you are the oldest.But that doesn't mean your best fit to rule.The obvious choice is me.Phew it's hot i'm roasting over here." Little Fish #1: "Sorry you're royal highness." Little Fish #2: "Is that better Princess Deemalina?" Little Fish #3: "Cooler now you're royal highness." Deemalina: "Well i'm the prettiest.Therefore it should stand the reason Mommy and Daddy would pick me." (She missed the peg.) Deemalina: "You're turn Mollyella." Nonnerrita: "Hurry up sister." (Mollyella swims slowly.) Nonnerrita: "She's so slow.They'll never pick her." Deemalina: "You're not so speedy yourself Nonnerrita." Nonnerrita: "Oh la la guppies.I never heard such nonsense." (Mollyella uses her croquet mallet and hits the peg.) Little Fishes: (Cheering)"Awesome.Alright.Yeah.You did it." Mollyella: (Giggles)"Thank you." Deemalina: "I think she cheated." Nonnerrita: "My thoughts are exactly." Deemalina: "Nonnerrita how come they be you're thoughts when they're my thoughts and my thoughts first." Nonnerrita: "Deemalina just because you told me my thoughts doesn't mean you thought them first." Deemalina: "You are such a thunderhead.Mommy and Daddy would never pick you to rule the kingdom." Nonnerrita: "There's no other choice but me.Because i'm the choice that is best." Both: "Hmph.Hmph.Hmph." Mollyella: "Sisters please.There's no need to fight.Our parents will make the best choice and which ever of us they choose the rest of us will support." Nonnerrita: "Are you a cuckoo birdie?" Deemalina: "I have enough of this.Let's go ask them now." (They throw down their mallets and walked away.Meanwhile King Artie and Queen Loretta are sitting on their thrones.) Artie: (Narrating)"And so the impatient princesses Nonnerrita and Deemalina asked the King and Queen if they had come to a decision." Nonnerrita: "Well what are you waiting for." Deemalina: "Have you decided to give the kingdom to me or what." All: (Gasping). Queen Loretta: "Is that a very nice thing to say to your royal parents." Nonnerrita: "Whatever." Deemalina: "Hmph." Nonnerrita: "How should we speak." Mollyella: "Good afternoon your majesties." Queen Loretta: "Like your sister Mollyella." King Artie: "She's always so respectful." Deemalina: "She cheats at croquet." Nonnerrita: "Yeah she sure does." All: (Gasping). King Artie: "Now princesses your mother and I had made a decision." Nonnerrita: "About time.Give me that crown." (He takes the crown from Queen Loretta.) King Artie: "Do you mind.Our decision is this." Queen Loretta: "Which ever one of you will bring us back the Royal Golden Lotus Flower will be awarded the kingdom." Nonnerrita: "What." Deemalina: "Royal Golden who." Nonnerrita: "Well I never." King Artie: "Better get started it's a long and challenging journey to find the Royal Golden Lotus Flower." Both: (Gasping). Nonnerrita: "Well what are you waiting for.Go fetch me the Flower." Deemalina: "Don't listen to her.Go fetch me the Flower.The flower is mine so mine it must be." Queen Loretta: "Perhaps your weren't listening my dear daughters.You must fetch the Royal Golden Lotus Flower yourselves.You may each bring one Fish awaiting with you." Both: (Sighing). All: (Sighing). Nonnerrita: "You." (He points to the Yellow Fish.) Nonnerrita: "That's right You." Yellow Fish: (Gulps). Nonnerrita: "Step lively.You're coming with me." Yellow Fish: "Yes your royal highness." Nonnerrita: "That's your royal highness to you buster." Yellow Fish: "Um.Yep whatever you say you're royalness.I mean you're royal highness." (The Yellow Fish followed Nonnerrita.) Deemalina: "You there.Let's get going." (The Pink Fish followed Deemalina.Mollyella is having a problem deciding which Fish to choose.A littlest fish is right next to her.) Littlat Fish: "Excuse me you're royal highness.I'd be happy to help you find the Royal Golden Lotus Flower,But you may not want me.Because everyone knows I'm the Littlest Fish." Mollyella: "Littlest Fish.I would be honoured if you would help me." Artie: (Narrating)"And so with their Fish awaiting the Princesses set off on a journey.A journey that would be sure to figure out which will become a ruler of the kingdom.The princesses are soon confronted by a serious of challenges.The bridge was blocked by a tall gate guarded by a troll gate keeper.Um the troll will be played by Mr Kempe." (After a Long and Challenging journey.Back at the Kingdom.Queen Loretta and King Artie are making the starfish play chess.) Queen Loretta: "Hmm.Knight to queens four." (The starfish go all crazy.) Queen Loretta: "Checkmate." King Artie: "Aw not again." Bugle Blower #1: "The royal highnesses your majesties." (Nonnerrita and Deemalina came back empty handed.) Nonnerrita: "Mommy it's not fair." Deemalina: "It's all her fault.She told me to go around the bridge." Nonnerrita: "It was my fish awaiting she wouldn't do what I told her." Deemalina: "I want a do over." Nonnerrita: "Yes.We demand a do over." King Artie: "Now daughters calm down.Have either of you have the Golden Lotus Flower." Both: "I would've had it but she ate it.I would've had it but she sat on it." Nonnerrita: "Did not." Deemalina: "Did too." Mollyella: "Here it is." Both: (Gasping). (Molly shows up with the Royal Golden Lotus Flower." Prince Gil: "Mollyella got the Golden Lotus Flower." Prince Goby: "Alright Mollyella." Princess Oona: "Jolly well done Mollyella." Prince Boris: "Excellent." King Artie: "Well done Princess Mollyella." Queen Loretta: "Ever so clever my dear daughter." (Afterwards Mollyella tells something to the King and Queen.) Mollyella: "Excuse me your majesties.But i can't take credit for the Royal Golden Lotus Flower." All: (Gasping)"What." Mollyella: "Ya see.There was someone who guided me along the way and gave me good advice.And that was the Littlest Fish." All: "Oh." Mollyella: "This Royal Golden Lotus Flower should belong to you." (Mollyella gave the Littlest Fish the Lotus Flower.Suddenly the Flower turns into a fairy.) Mollyella: "Who are you." Royal Golden Lotus Flower Fairy: "I'm the Royal Golden Lotus Flower Fairy.And I know everything about you Princess Mollyella.You are not only kind,Giving and clever,and humble did I mention honest." (Molly shook her head.) Royal Golden Lotus Flower Fairy: "Well honest too.By giving where credit and where credit is due.You have passed the final test and proves that is you who would become the ruler of a kingdom." Mollyella: (Giggles). Both: "Aw.Just Perfect.Been royaly foiled." Littlest Fish: "Hmm." Queen Loretta: "Well darling.It's off to the islands." (Queen Loretta and King Artie take off their crowns and put on tropical hats.) All: "I'm carry your bags for no.Can I do it.No problem at all." King Artie: "Well okay." (The Royal Golden Lotus Flower Fairy put a crown on Molly's head.) All: (Cheering). (Deemalina and Nonnerrita walked off.) Mollyella: "Thank you my beloved royal subjects.My first royal decree is to promote the Littlest Fish to royal counselor." All: (Cheering). Loretta: "And so the Littlest Fish proved that it doesn't matter how little you are.You can still do very big things.And so." Artie: "Under the kind,generous,wise and humble rule of Queen Mollyella.The kingdom flourish.And everybody lived." All: "Happily ever after." Loretta: "Well not quite Everybody." (Deemalina and Nonnerrita are looking for a kingdom ruled by a King and Queen.) Deemalina: "You told me that we're going to another kingdom.But we're knocked out by nightfall.and it's getting dark now." Nonnerrita: "I said no such thing.That was your idea." Deemalina: "It wasn't.I'm hungry." Nonnerrita: "It was.This is your fault and your fault only." Category:Episodes Category:Guppy-Tales